


From dusk till dawn

by shirangel



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Character Injury, One Shot, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 14:12:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8848144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirangel/pseuds/shirangel
Summary: «Camminare? Oh, certo che camminerà. Cinque o sei mesi di riabilitazione e lo vedrete correre in giro sano come un pesce. Sicuro, anche il pattinaggio va bene. Non ci sarà nessun problema, posso assicurarvelo. Ah, a livello agonistico, dite? Beh, no, quella è un’altra storia. Detto francamente, ragazzo, puoi scordartelo. Nossignore, niente salti con quel ginocchio. Però puoi farti qualche giro di pista, se prometti di tenere i piedi ben saldi a terra.»





	

[](https://postimg.org/image/9hthxb07n/)

_ Masonri. Synergy. Winners. Broadbord. Nisijo. _

E poi ancora _Masonri_ , _Synergy_ , _Winner_. 

Di nuovo. 

_ Masonri. _

_ Synergy. _

_ Win- _

« _Niet_ , _niet_ , Yuuri! Non hai sentito quello che ti ho detto? Devi piegare le ginocchia!»

La voce di Victor suona leggermente spazientita e Yuuri deve fare del suo meglio per ignorarla, mentre il suo coach sfreccia sui pattini per raggiungerlo al centro della pista. Il ragazzo chiude gli occhi e si permette di riprendere fiato per almeno qualche secondo, senza nemmeno cercare di alzarsi. Non che si sia fatto male – almeno a cadere è diventato bravo – ma la sensazione del ghiaccio sul viso e sotto le mani non è poi così spiacevole. Ultimamente ha capito che lui è nato per stare nel ghiaccio, non solo sopra, ma completamente _immerso_. Gli piacciono i brividi, gli piace l’insensibilità bagnata che gli anestetizza le dita, gli piace il calore del suo corpo che sembra infiammarsi pur di resistere a quella morsa, anche se alla fine, lo sa, gli stritolerà i polmoni, il cuore, il cervello. Gli piace perché è l’unica sfida che non potrà mai vincere, nemmeno se si allenasse tutta la vita solo per quello, nemmeno se si impegnasse con tutte le sue forze. Gli piace perché può arrendersi senza sentirsi lo stupido, speranzoso, inutile Yuuri che al Grand Prix ci ha provato, ci ha provato sul serio, ma ha perso lo stesso.

Finalmente i cartelloni degli sponsor appesi sotto la platea hanno smesso di vorticargli attorno e le luci accecanti dei riflettori ormai non possono più ferirgli la vista attraverso le palpebre serrate. Per la prima volta da quando ha messo piede nel palazzetto riesce a rilassarsi davvero, può quasi far finta che sia tutto come prima, che lui possa ancora essere quel Katsuki Yuuri che tutti davano per favorito alla finale del Grand Prix. Anche se quel Katsuki Yuuri non lo è più da un pezzo.

Alla fine le lame dei pattini di Victor smettono di graffiargli le orecchie e capisce che adesso il suo coach è troppo vicino per fingere di non sentire i rimproveri sempre più acuti che gli sta rivolgendo. A volte la sua voce sembra quella di un messaggio preregistrato, perennemente sintonizzata sulla frequenza del _no, Yuuri, non si fa così, stai attento, devi impegnarti di più._ Yuuri quasi sorriderebbe, se non sapesse che i suoi trenta secondi di pace sono già finiti e che ormai dovrebbe cominciare ad alzarsi. Eppure si prende un altro po’ di tempo, giusto quello che gli serve per immaginare cosa vedrà non appena riaprirà gli occhi: purtroppo per lui, riesce a dipingere un quadro che si rivela fin troppo fedele alla realtà per poter credere di non vivere esclusivamente di quei momenti.

Victor è in piedi davanti a lui. Ha i capelli un po’ spettinati e le guance arrossate per il freddo, proprio come aveva previsto, e la sciarpa continua a scivolargli dalla spalla, non importa quante volte si ostini a rimetterla a posto con quel buffo scatto del polso. Sul viso ha impressa la stessa smorfia di disappunto un po’ compassionevole che gli rivolge ogni volta che commette un’idiozia – e ultimamente accade davvero troppo spesso. Yuuri distoglie lo sguardo pur di evitare quegli occhi troppo azzurri e troppo sinceri e si concentra testardamente sui piedi del suo coach, quei piedi che danzano sempre, anche quando è fermo, forse per scaldarsi, forse perché Victor non smette mai di ballare, mai. Lo fa dappertutto, in continuazione, nella sua testa c’è sempre e solo Victor, che balla di continuo e scandisce il ritmo di tutti i suoi pensieri ed è insopportabile, e allora Yuuri lo fissa fino a farsi male da solo, perché davvero non ce la fa più. Deve vederlo lì, davanti a lui. Mentre lo guarda dall’alto come ha sempre fatto. Non nei suoi sogni, non nei suoi incubi, ma lì. Di carne e ossa e tutto quello che lui non avrà mai.

«Stai più attento, la prossima volta» lo redarguisce, ma senza smettere di sorridere, e gli porge una mano per aiutarlo a rialzarsi.

Yuuri si puntella sui gomiti e ignora le sue dita tese, rimettendosi in piedi da solo con qualche difficoltà. Victor non sembra aversene a male.

«Guarda, ti faccio rivedere il passo. Devi solo-»

«Servirebbe a qualcosa?» lo interrompe lui. Cerca di non lasciar trapelare nessuna emozione, eppure se solo Victor osservasse meglio quegli occhi che continuano a sfuggirgli, forse non avrebbe bisogno di porgergli la domanda successiva.

«Cosa intendi, Yuuri?»

«Voglio dire che…» alza le spalle, incerto su come spiegargli qualcosa che a lui sembra tanto semplice «Insomma, è inutile, no? Non serve a niente. Tutto questo, dico. Le lezioni e gli allenamenti e tutto il resto. Non posso pattinare.»

«Non dire sciocchezze, certo che puoi. Te l’ho detto, il problema è che sei troppo rigido. Non guardarti i piedi mentre pattini, alza il viso – ecco, così» gli sfiora il mento, costringendolo a sollevare lo sguardo. Le sue dita gli bruciano la pelle anche attraverso i guanti, e Yuuri può assaporare per qualche secondo lo stesso dolore affilato che il ghiaccio gli infligge dopo ogni sconfitta «Bravissimo, guarda in alto. E i tuoi muscoli, cos’hanno che non va, oggi? Non hai fatto abbastanza stretching? Alza la gamba, da bravo.»

Yuuri obbedisce svogliatamente e il desiderio di tornarsene a casa diventa più forte che mai. È stanco, dolorante, sudato, Victor lo sta facendo impazzire. Sopporta le sue premure come un nipote che si lascia coccolare di malavoglia dalla nonna troppo affettuosa. Chiude gli occhi di nuovo, sperando che quell’allenamento finisca presto, ma è costretto a riaprirli non appena sente la mano di Victor strisciare lungo i pantaloni della sua tuta. Gli stringe il ginocchio, scivola lungo la coscia, lo sfiora e lo tocca dappertutto e improvvisamente fa caldo – _troppo_ caldo. Se Yuuri riuscisse a formulare un pensiero coerente si chiederebbe perché il ghiaccio non si è ancora sciolto, sotto quelle fiamme che sembrano bruciarlo dall’interno.

«Ti fa male qui?» gli sussurra all’orecchio. A bassa voce, come se quelle parole fossero solo per lui, come se Victor stesso esistesse solo per lui. Per Yuuri è come ricevere un colpo di pistola dritto al cervello, e forse è così, perché all’improvviso smette di pensare e si divincola e si scorda di essere un pattinatore malconcio con una gamba sollevata su una lastra di ghiaccio. In pochi secondi è di nuovo a terra, steso sulla schiena, con il suo coach carponi su di lui.

«Yuuri!» lo chiama, allarmato, scostandosi i capelli dal viso con uno gesto nervoso delle dita «Si può sapere che ti prende, oggi? Va tutto bene?»

«Benissimo» risponde lui con un filo di voce. Quella caduta improvvisa gli ha fatto dimenticare la regola principale: non guardarlo mai troppo a lungo, per nessun motivo, e soprattutto non guardarlo negli occhi. Ormai però l’ha fatto e non riesce a distogliere più lo sguardo perché Victor è come un magnete e Dio, quanto odia il suo cuore impazzito, in quel momento «Dài, spostati, mi stai facendo male» sbuffa, dissimulando l’imbarazzo con un colpo di tosse poco credibile.

Victor scoppia a ridere con quella sua risata che riempirebbe qualsiasi vuoto. 

«Okay, okay» dice, ma invece di alzarsi rotola di lato e finisce steso accanto a lui. Per un momento fissano entrambi il soffitto della palazzina ed è come se il tempo si fermasse, sotto quel cielo di travi e acciaio.

«Andiamo a casa» sospira Yuuri. Non gli piace più quell’intimità che condividono troppo spesso, quell’amicizia che forse, giusto un po’, appena ambiguamente, avrebbe potuto essere qualcos’altro – ma solo _prima_ , certo, adesso no, adesso non si fa nessun’illusione. Si alza a sedere e comincia a slacciarsi i pattini, però le mani di Victor strisciano subito sopra le sue.

«L’allenamento non è ancora finito» gli ricorda, vagamente polemico «Yuko ha detto che possiamo restare per un’ora.»

«Preferirei tornare a casa, se non ti dispiace» ripete Yuuri, chinando il capo. Anche senza guardarlo sa che Victor sta per protestare, e allora si morde le labbra a sangue e digrigna i denti, ma si costringe a dirlo, annegando il disgusto verso se stesso in un oceano di autocommiserazione.

Apre la bocca e ammette che di quel Katsuki Yuuri ormai non è rimasta che l’ombra.

«Mi fa male il ginocchio.»

Ed è vero, disperatamente vero. Eppure suona come una scusa alle sue orecchie, perché si era ripromesso di non dirlo mai ad alta voce, nemmeno quando il dolore era così forte da fargli tremare le gambe. Nemmeno quando, all’inizio della riabilitazione, si allacciava i pattini ai piedi con una determinazione che scemava di giorno in giorno, finché stringere i nodi alle stringhe non era diventato altro che una menzogna. Una bugia con cui tradiva se stesso e Victor, perché il chirurgo glielo aveva detto subito, in fondo.

_ «Non sarà mai come prima.» _

«Oh» bisbiglia Victor, e non aggiunge altro. Per un po’ lo guarda lottare contro i lacci troppo stretti con le dita intirizzite dal freddo, ma dopo qualche minuto quello spettacolo diventa straziante.

«Ce la faccio» lo ferma Yuuri, anticipando la sua offerta d’aiuto. Si graffia il dorso delle mani per l’ennesima volta, ma alla fine i pattini volano via dai suoi piedi con un gesto troppo brusco perché possa davvero andare _tutto bene_. Stavolta Victor non si intromette e gli permette di alzarsi da solo, nonostante le sue braccia non riescano a stare ferme come dovrebbero: scattano in avanti e si posizionano a qualche centimetro dai gomiti di Yuuri, pronte ad afferrarlo al minimo segno di instabilità. Quante volte lo hanno salvato da una brutta caduta, quelle braccia, soprattutto nelle prime settimane dopo l’incidente, e ora non riescono a ricordarsi che la loro posizione naturale non è lì dietro, ma lungo i fianchi del loro proprietario. Victor vorrebbe davvero che obbedissero ai suoi comandi e restassero immobili e obbedienti al loro posto, perché gli occhi di Yuuri fanno malissimo sulla pelle. Non sono arrabbiati, solo feriti. Non vuole essere trattato come un invalido, lui lo sa, eppure non riesce mai a trattenersi. Quella smania ossessiva di proteggerlo non gli passa mai, nemmeno quando, beh, è da _lui_ che dovrebbe difenderlo.

Il tragitto verso casa è lungo e silenzioso. Yuuri deve fermarsi spesso per riprendere fiato e regalare un po’ di tregua a quel ginocchio che è diventato una croce troppo ingombrante da portare da solo e troppo umiliante perché riesca a condividere il suo peso con qualcuno. Gli ultimi metri che lo distanziano da casa li deve percorrere trascinando la gamba destra, eppure non rimpiange il suo rifiuto di prendere l’autobus o chiamare un taxi. Non rimpiange nemmeno il bastone che sua madre gli ha comprato mesi addietro, e che per tutto quel tempo è rimasto a impolverarsi dietro la porta, dove lo ha lanciato non appena gli è stato consegnato.

«Andiamo a fare un bagno alle terme?» chiede Victor, mentre gli tiene aperta la porta per permettergli di entrare. Il sorriso che si costringe a sfoggiare è così finto che Yuuri quasi prova pena per lui, nonostante sappia che quel sentimento sia pienamente ricambiato. 

«Vado a stendermi in camera. Per favore, dì a mia madre di non chiamarmi per cena. Non ho fame» ribatte, avviandosi verso le scale. Posiziona la gamba sana sul primo gradino e poi issa anche quella malandata, appoggiandosi al corrimano per evitare di sbilanciarsi. 

«Sei sicuro? Potrei chiederle di preparare il _katsudon_ » suggerisce Victor, con quella nota di allegria forzata che gli fa venire voglia di tapparsi le orecchie. Yuuri si rifiuta di fermarsi e anche solo di voltarsi verso di lui mentre risponde.

«Non ho vinto niente per meritarmelo» replica, alzando le spalle.

«Non è vero, Yuuri, sei troppo duro con te stesso. Oggi sei riuscito a finire tutti gli esercizi di riabilitazione, dovresti considerarla una-»

«Non ho vinto niente» ripete Yuuri. La sua voce suona più secca di quanto avrebbe voluto, ma non se ne dispiace. Almeno Victor china il capo e non aggiunge altro, e rimane a tormentarsi le mani mentre guarda ciò che resta del suo allievo trascinarsi su una rampa di scale come un morto che cammina.

 

∞

 

Victor deve aver parlato con la sua intera famiglia.

Sua madre non l’ha chiamato per cena, sua sorella non gli ha chiesto di aiutarla a sistemare prima della chiusura del centro termale, suo padre non l’ha cercato per sapere come sono andati gli allenamenti. Loro li chiamano ancora così, _allenamenti._ Solo Yuuri sembra accorgersi che quelli non sono affatto allenamenti, sono fisioterapia. Non hanno nulla a che vedere con il pattinaggio.

Uno sguardo alla radiosveglia sul comodino lo informa che è mezzanotte passata. Da quando è tornato a casa, qualche ora prima, non ha fatto altro che lasciarsi cadere sul letto e fissare cocciutamente il soffitto. Il tardo pomeriggio ha lasciato posto al tramonto e poi al buio conciliante della notte senza che lui trovasse la forza di infilarsi sotto la doccia o almeno cambiarsi gli abiti sudati. È rimasto lì e basta. Ogni tanto ha alzato la mano destra davanti al viso per guardare il piccolo cerchio d’argento che gli stringe l’anulare, senza riuscire a vederci altro che l’ennesima promessa infranta.

Ricorda distrattamente quel giorno in cui ha pianto in un parcheggio perché Victor continuasse a fargli da coach, ma gli sembra far parte di un’altra vita, di un altro Yuuri. Ora farebbe qualsiasi cosa per convincere Victor ad andarsene. Preferirebbe vederlo tornare in Russia, da Yurio, o da Yakov, o da chiunque altro, pur di liberarsi della sgradevole sensazione di averlo incatenato accanto a sé per il resto della sua vita.

Non ce l’ha con il ghiaccio per quello che è successo, davvero. Il ghiaccio, al contrario, gli sembra essere l’unico che ormai riesca a capirlo pienamente. Il ghiaccio non lo guarda con occhi pieni di compassione mentre gli cede una gamba o perde l’equilibrio, il ghiaccio si limita ad accoglierlo quando cade. Non lo giudica, non lo compatisce, non si torce le mani dalla preoccupazione ad ogni suo minimo gesto. Yuuri sa che non è colpa del ghiaccio se ormai il suo ginocchio è andato. La colpa è sua. Né del ghiaccio, né di Victor, né di nessun altro. Solo sua.

La stanza d’ospedale in cui si era svegliato era troppo bianca per essere la pista di pattinaggio, come aveva ingenuamente pensato prima di infilarsi gli occhiali, ma vedere Victor e sua madre seduti al suo capezzale gli aveva fatto recuperare la memoria anche troppo in fretta.

La finale. Il programma libero. Quel quadruplo alla fine della seconda parte che non avrebbe dovuto tentare. La caduta. _Il dolore_. E quel _crack_ assordante che gli sarebbe risuonato in testa per mesi, perfettamente udibile nel silenzio di una platea che tratteneva il respiro.

«Non avrei dovuto lasciartelo fare. Non avrei dovuto lasciartelo fare» Victor sembrava essere in grado di dire solo questo, mentre sua madre rimaneva zitta con le labbra tanto strette da sembrare un taglio inciso nella pelle. Nessuno dei due piangeva, ma il suo coach guardava dritto davanti a sé con gli occhi spalancati e pieni di vuoto, in un’espressione di sbigottita meraviglia. Non ci credeva nemmeno lui a quanto era appena successo, non sembrava rendersi conto né del luogo in cui si trovava né di chi era steso nel letto che aveva di fronte.

« _Non avrei dovuto lasciartelo fare_.»

Yuuri era stanchissimo e avrebbe voluto rimettersi subito a dormire, anche se si era appena svegliato. Gli antidolorifici gli anestetizzavano i pensieri insieme al cervello, eppure da qualche parte c’era qualcosa che pungeva e che, lo sapeva, non lo avrebbe lasciato in pace se non glielo avesse detto prima di riassopirsi.

«Lo avrei… lo avrei fatto lo stesso» aveva balbettato, con la voce impastata e un pessimo sapore in bocca.

Victor lo aveva guardato ancora più stupito, come se fino a quel momento non si fosse nemmeno accorto della sua presenza.

«Quel quadruplo Salchow. Lo avrei fatto lo stesso, anche… anche se tu mi avessi detto di no.»

Ed era vero, lo avrebbe fatto sul serio. Quel quadruplo era la sua unica possibilità di ribaltare la classifica, di raggiungere JJ, di dimostrare che in fondo lui _ne valeva la pena_. E invece si era spezzato con lo schiocco secco di un rametto sotto una scarpa da ginnastica. Ci avrebbe provato, avrebbe tentato quel Salchow con o senza l’approvazione di Victor. Che aveva detto _sì, Yuuri_ , _provaci_ , _puoi farcela_ , ma non era colpa sua, diamine, nemmeno l’idea era stata sua. Aveva fatto tutto da solo, con l’ingenuità di un ragazzino o la presunzione di un pattinatore o chissà che altro nome doveva dargli, a quello stupido entusiasmo che lo aveva convinto a rovinarsi la carriera per sempre.

«Camminare? Oh, certo che camminerà. Cinque o sei mesi di riabilitazione e lo vedrete correre in giro sano come un pesce. Sicuro, anche il pattinaggio va bene. Non ci sarà nessun problema, posso assicurarvelo. Ah, a livello agonistico, dite? Beh, no, quella è un’altra storia. Detto francamente, ragazzo, puoi scordartelo. Nossignore, niente salti con quel ginocchio – però puoi farti qualche giro di pista, se prometti di tenere i piedi ben saldi a terra. Bisogna sapersi accontentare delle piccole cose, non credi? Bene, se volete scusarmi adesso ho altri pazienti. Mi raccomando per la fisioterapia, va iniziata il prima possibile. Tornerò più tardi per vedere come te la passi.»

Il dottore non aveva tirato fiato nemmeno per un secondo mentre compilava in tutta fretta la cartella del suo paziente e ricalibrava i nuovi dosaggi per le medicine. Non lo aveva guardato in faccia neanche una volta e sembrava serenamente immune agli occhi sbarrati di Victor o all’espressione assente di Yuuri. Aveva lasciato la stanza senza chiudere la porta e a loro due non era rimasto altro che evitarsi a vicenda. Si erano evitati per mesi. Si era rotto qualcosa, oltre al suo ginocchio, qualcosa che, come lui, non sarebbe mai tornato come prima.

Yuuri torna al presente con il rumore del suo stomaco che brontola protestando per la fame. Pondera l’idea di intrufolarsi in cucina e prendersi qualcosa da mangiare, ma l’idea di scendere e risalire le scale basta a dargli la nausea – e l’alternativa di chiedere aiuto a qualcuno riesce a sembrargli perfino peggio. Si è già rassegnato ad aspettare la colazione, quando qualcuno entra in camera sua senza bussare.

Victor indossa la sua vestaglia preferita e regge un vassoio in equilibrio su una sola mano, mentre con l’altra cerca a tentoni l’interruttore della luce. Dopo averlo trovato si prende qualche istante per ricambiare lo sguardo vacuo di Yuuri con un sorriso tristissimo, prima di avvicinarsi e sedersi sul bordo del materasso.

«Ho pensato che magari ti andava uno spuntino» dice, posando il vassoio sul comodino.

Yuuri si tira su a sedere e appoggia la schiena alla testiera in legno del letto, afferrando qualcosa dal vassoio senza nemmeno controllare di cosa si tratta.

«Grazie» mormora, fissandosi le mani. Rimuove l’involucro di plastica dalla polpetta di riso e manda giù qualche boccone controvoglia. Curiosamente non ha più tanta fame.

Victor non accenna ad andarsene. Inclina la testa di lato e continua a fissarlo senza parlare, aspettando che finisca di mangiare prima di appallottolare le cartacce e lanciarle nel cestino sotto la scrivania. Yuuri beve qualche sorso d’acqua dal bicchiere che ha sul comodino e cerca di fare del suo meglio per ignorarlo: sopportare i suoi silenzi è diventato ancora più difficile che reggere il confronto dei suoi occhi.

«Puoi andartene, Victor» distende la gamba ferita oltre il bordo del letto e cinge l’altra al petto. Mentre appoggia il mento sul ginocchio si chiede, irritato, perché il petto debba fargli così male da impedirgli di respirare.

Il suo coach sussulta, colto alla sprovvista, ma Yuuri non sembra arrabbiato, né tantomeno infastidito. Non c’è nient’altro che rassegnazione.

«D’accordo» risponde lui, confuso «Prendo il vassoio e lo riporto in-»

«No, intendevo… puoi andartene. Da qui, dal Giappone. Puoi tornare in Russia.»

Victor non sa bene cosa dire. Non che non se lo fosse aspettato, certo, solo non credeva che sarebbe successo così presto, prima che potesse anche solo pensare a una risposta da dargli. A un modo di convincerlo che, per lui, ne valeva ancora la pena _._

«Perché dici così, Yuuri?» 

«Qui non c’è niente per te. Non puoi insegnare a pattinare a qualcuno che non pattinerà mai più» scrolla le spalle come per dire che tanto a lui non interessa. Non più, almeno. A che servirebbe, dato che le illusioni non bastano comunque a cambiare la realtà?

La cosa che più lo infastidisce è che Victor fa finta di non sapere quale sia la sua, la _loro_ situazione, e riesce pure a tirare fuori uno di quei famosi sorrisi, quelli che durante la riabilitazione erano riusciti a tenere Yuuri a galla solo per miracolo.

«Non è vero, non dire così» lo rimprovera, battendogli piano una mano sulla spalla. Ormai lo tocca solo così: piano. Come se avesse paura di romperlo, come se il piccolo, fragile Yuuri non fosse più in grado di sopportare l’irruenza tempestosa dei suoi abbracci o le sue dita artigliate sulla pelle, quando invece gli mancano tanto quanto il pattinaggio – quello vero, non le stronzate della fisioterapia.

«Certo che puoi pattinare. Oggi sei andato alla grande» cerca di essere incoraggiante, ma il suo falso ottimismo lo deprime ancora di più.

«Non posso gareggiare» ribatté Yuuri. A lui non va più di fingere. Gli sembra di dover spiegare a un bambino di cinque anni perché la vita fa schifo, e l’espressione attonita di Victor non fa altro che riconfermare la sua impressione. Si sente quasi in colpa a infierire su quei sogni che una volta erano anche suoi.

«Non si pattina solo per vincere, Yuuri.»

«Tu sei venuto fin qui per questo, no? Per farmi vincere. Accidenti, Victor, ma mi hai guardato bene? Non riuscirei a eseguire nemmeno un toe-loop» è così frustrato che per un momento si scorda il suo proposito di mantenere la calma, eppure Victor non pare nemmeno accorgersi della sua mano stretta a pugno attorno al loro anello bugiardo o di quel tono troppo alto e troppo amaro. Corruga le sopracciglia e gli afferra le spalle all’improvviso, costringendolo finalmente a guardarlo in faccia.

«Ci hai provato, Yuuri?» domanda, di colpo serio «Hai provato a fare un toe-loop? Sai che cosa ha detto il dottore, non dovresti-»

Ma Yuuri si libera dalla sua presa con uno scatto nervoso del braccio e si allontana di nuovo.

«Non preoccuparti. Non l’ho fatto» sibila, seppellendo il viso tra le dita. 

Victor si odia perché una piccolissima parte di lui ci ha sperato. Ha sperato che Yuuri l’avesse tentato davvero, quel toe-loop – anche non riuscendoci, magari, anche se il dottore ha detto di no, anche se avrebbe potuto rischiare un altro grave infortunio. Anche se il suo dovere da coach sarebbe quello di impedirglielo, lui vorrebbe solo vedere Yuuri provarci. Vorrebbe vedere i suoi piedi che si staccano dal ghiaccio, giusto per un secondo, magari, per il più goffo e mal eseguito toe-loop della storia del pattinaggio. Gli andrebbe bene lo stesso, sul serio. Gli basterebbe sapere che non ha perso quella voglia di danzare con il ghiaccio che lo ha convinto fin dal primo istante a fargli da allenatore. Perché – Victor lo sa – senza quel desiderio di volare di Yuuri non rimane più nulla.

Il suo allievo non sembra captare nessuno di quei pensieri e si limita a riavviarsi i capelli, godendosi quel piccolo momento di pace in cui Victor non sa fare altro che restarsene lì seduto con le mani in grembo. Respinto, ancora e ancora. Yuuri si sente ancora peggio sapendo cosa sta passando per la testa del suo coach in quel momento, una litania di _che cosa ho fatto è colpa mia non sarei mai dovuto venire qui è colpa mia è colpa mia è colpa mia._ Lo sa e lo odia, perché la colpa è _sua_. Sente un senso di appartenenza e di gelosia verso quella colpa che tutti sembrano tanto ansiosi di voler condividere con lui. Tutti ne vorrebbero almeno una parte, ma lui non se ne separa mai, ha raccolto tutti i pezzi della sua tragedia e se li tiene stretti, solo per lui, nascondendoli dentro un armadio o sotto al letto, da qualche parte dove nessuno può trovarli. Non vuole compassione, soprattutto non da quello che era il suo coach, ma se Victor si ostina a spartire quel peso con lui, non potrà mai chiuderlo fuori dal buco nero che è diventato la sua vita. Anche se, ormai, rimanere solo con la sua devastazione è tutto ciò che riesce a desiderare.

Yuuri vuole solo arrendersi. Sente di meritarselo, almeno un pochino, eppure finché Victor rimane lì dovrà continuare a fingere che valga la pena lottare.

E allora Victor deve andarsene. Perché Yuuri non ce la fa più.

«Non devi rimanere qui. Non ce n’è bisogno. Non ha senso.»

«Io _voglio_ rimanere. La riabilitazione sta andando bene, no? Il dottore dice che migliorerai ancora. Qual è il problema, Yuuri?»

_ La riabilitazione. La riabilitazione sta andando bene. La riabilitazione. _

_ Riabilitazione. _

Che parola di merda.

Nemmeno sei mesi prima gareggiava per il primo posto nella finale del Grand Prix. Adesso il suo traguardo a lungo termine è finire un giro di pista senza sbattere la faccia contro il ghiaccio.

Come può _andare bene_?

«Forse sono io a non volere che tu rimanga. Non sei un fisioterapista, no? Voglio dire, non sei nemmeno un vero coach. Sei un pattinatore.»

Non un pattinatore qualsiasi. _Il migliore._

Quello che gli sta facendo è ingiusto, e Yuuri lo sa. Victor ha fatto qualsiasi cosa per lui – diavolo, nemmeno un professionista avrebbe potuto fare di meglio – ma lui non può sopportarlo, non se il prezzo da pagare è quel senso di colpa asfissiante. Victor gli ha allacciato le scarpe quando non riusciva a piegarsi, lo ha persino portato in spalla quando la sua testardaggine lo aveva spinto più lontano di quanto potesse sostenere. Ha sopportato i suoi sfoghi, le sue lacrime, i suoi rancori. Ha rinunciato a tre mesi della sua carriera, tre mesi della sua _vita_ , in nome di qualcosa che tutti hanno chiamato solo cieca devozione. Per Yuuri non si è mai trattato altro che di inutile espiazione.

«Non mi devi niente, Victor, hai capito? Non sei stato tu a convincermi a fare quello stupido Salchow. Tornatene in Russia a pattinare. O ad allenare Yurio, o chi ti pare. Qualcuno a cui le tue lezioni sarebbero utili a qualcosa.»

Victor si limita a scuotere appena il capo. China la testa verso il petto e una cascata di capelli gli oscura gli occhi, e Yuuri non riesce a capire costa stia facendo finché non lo sente parlare di nuovo.

«Ci siamo fatti una promessa» gli ricorda il suo coach. Non c’è traccia di accusa nelle sue parole, ma sono piene di una consapevolezza che colpisce Yuuri dritto nel petto. È allora che la vede, di nuovo, la promessa che Victor porta ancora al dito e che ora sta sfiorando con le labbra.

Yuuri si odia, si odia da morire. Ma deve farlo. 

Gli crollano le spalle mentre si sfila l’anello e afferra la mano di Victor per sbatterglielo sul palmo. Ce lo preme così forte che sembra voglia imprimerglielo nella carne, ma quando allenta la presa il suo tocco è troppo leggero perché possa lasciarci anche un po’ del suo calore.

«Non vale più» gli dice, la voce ridotta a niente più di un flebile sussurro, fin troppo udibile in quel silenzio di rottura «Sei libero, Victor. Non vale più.»

Io _non valgo più._

Victor guarda prima l’anello sul suo palmo, che ormai è solo una fascetta d’argento fredda come il ghiaccio che gli ha portato via il suo compagno, poi il viso di Yuuri. Non trova niente di quello che vorrebbe vederci – rabbia? Tristezza? Disperazione? Non lo sa nemmeno lui. C’è solo, di nuovo, quella rassegnazione alla sconfitta, non solo sulla pista di pattinaggio, ma nella sua intera vita. Una sconfitta che Victor sente anche sua.

«Vattene, ti prego. Vattene.»

E allora Victor non può fare altro che andarsene.

 

∞

 

Nessuno sembra stupirsi per la sua partenza improvvisa, forse perché tutti immaginavano che ormai fosse solo questione di tempo. Mari lo aiuta a imballare le sue cose e poi passa la scopa in quella che fino all’anno prima non era stata altro che una vecchia sala da pranzo in disuso, e all’improvviso era diventata la residenza di una stella del pattinaggio mondiale. Si rigira tra le dita un lustrino caduto da chissà quale costume di scena e poi lo getta nella spazzatura. Non avrebbe mai immaginato che sarebbe finita così.

Yuuri impiega un po’ troppo tempo a salutare Maccachin perché Victor non si accorga che sta solo tentando di rimandare il loro addio. Non lo biasima di certo: sa che a lui basterebbe una sola parola per disfare le valigie e cancellare la prenotazione del diretto per Mosca, ma sa anche che quella parola non arriverà. E allora aspetta quieto che Yuuri riesca almeno a incrociare il suo sguardo.

I minuti che seguono sono imbarazzanti e pieni di non detti. La famiglia Katsuki rumoreggia fuori dalla porta, affaccendandosi per finire di caricare i bagagli sul taxi tra i preparativi per l’apertura del centro termale. Il loro chiacchiericcio di sottofondo si amalgama in un brusio indistinto che fischia nelle orecchie di Yuuri insieme al frastuono roboante del sangue che affluisce troppo in fretta verso il cuore. Non ricorderà nulla dei minuti successivi, se non immagini sfuocate e la sua voce troppo acuta e tutte le parole che avrebbe tanto voluto dire, ma che in quel momento non riusciva a farsi venire in mente.

_ Mi dispiace non accompagnarti in aeroporto, ma oggi il mio ginocchio non ne vuole sapere. Non importa, non preoccuparti, però ricordati di passare dal medico. Sì, certo, lo farò. Allora ciao. Ciao, fai buon viaggio. Ti chiamo appena arrivo. No, non importa, non fa niente, avrai altro da fare. No, davvero, voglio sapere cosa dice il dottore. Non è niente di grave, tranquillo, passerà presto. Victor, è ora di andare, il taxi è pronto. Va bene, arrivo, solo un secondo. Ciao Yuuri, ci sentiamo presto. Sì, certo, ci sentiamo. _

_ Ciao. _

E tutto finisce così, un po’ a metà, come se entrambi fossero rimasti in sospeso per qualcosa che, alla fine, non è arrivato. Yuuri assiste in diretta all’epilogo di quella che è stata l’involuzione del loro rapporto, chiedendosi come diavolo hanno fatto le cose a precipitare così velocemente. Si erano incontrati, avevano imparato a conoscersi, si erano avvicinati sempre di più – dannazione, si eranoanche _baciati_ – e poi l’incidente, il dolore, le porte sbattute, il freddo delle sue mani, l’esitazione di quelle di Victor, gli abbracci che partivano dal cuore e non arrivavano mai a destinazione, _è colpa mia_ , _no, tu non c’entri_ , i mal di testa, quel dannato ginocchio che non voleva mai obbedirgli, la delusione, _ti ho rovinato la vita_ – lo pensano entrambi e non lo dice nessuno – _pattina, puoi farlo, io lo so,_ le lacrime di rabbia _, io voglio solo arrendermi._

E poi, inaspettato, il sollievo. Forse l’unica sensazione sincera che prova da mesi, ormai. Victor se n’è andato. Si sono salutati come fossero estranei e fa male, male da morire, ma se n’è andato.

Yuuri torna in camera sua e striscia di nuovo sotto le coperte. Dorme fino a mezzogiorno, poi riemerge dal groviglio di coperte che è diventato il suo letto e si prepara per le fisioterapia. Non gli interessa di come andrà, non ha più nulla da dimostrare. Non c’è più motivo di sentirsi frustrato se qualcosa non funziona – ormai il tempo che sta sprecando è solo il suo, in fondo. Recupera perfino il bastone da dietro la porta, perché è inutile fingere di non averne bisogno, ora che non deve provare a tutti che può farcela da solo. Nessuno si aspetta più che lui torni a pattinare il prima possibile, e insieme a quella pressione insostenibile se ne va anche la frustrazione per non essere mai all’altezza delle aspettative. In cielo non c’è nemmeno una nuvola, quel giorno. La fisioterapia è perfino piacevole senza i suoi occhi straziati addosso. 

Fa ancora male, certo, ma almeno il dolore resta solo fisico. Aveva proprio ragione, le cose vanno davvero meglio senza Victor.

Non torna più alla pista di pattinaggio, anche se ogni tanto la sua passeggiata quotidiana lo porta pericolosamente vicino all’Ice Castle. A volte si limita a guardarlo da fuori, a volte cede al richiamo del ghiaccio ed entra – solo per salutare Yuko, certo, che si offre sempre di tenere aperto il centro dopo l’orario di chiusura, se vuole fare qualche giro di pista quando non c’è più nessuno. Yuuri non accetta mai, la ringrazia e spesso si ferma a scambiare quattro chiacchiere con la sua famiglia. Tutti evitano di parlargli di Victor, ma la televisione non gli risparmia alcun dettaglio.

La notizia del suo ritorno all’agonismo non tarda ad arrivare, anche se per la conferma ufficiale deve aspettare la cerimonia di apertura del Grand Prix. Quando tocca a lui presentare il suo tema per la stagione, i media impazziscono. Tra i flash che sembrano riempire l’intera stanza e i giornalisti che si contendono la sua attenzione, Victor non vacilla nemmeno per un istante. Si alza in piedi e tiene la sua cartella stretta al petto, mentre con l’altra mano accetta il microfono che gli porge il presentatore.

_ «Signor Nikiforov, crede che si troverà in svantaggio rispetto agli altri partecipanti dopo la sua lunga pausa dal pattinaggio competitivo?» _

_ «Ritiene che la sua età possa rappresentare un ostacolo?» _

_ «La prego, signor Nikiforov, solo una domanda! Cosa lo ha spinto a partecipare al Grand Prix di quest’anno?» _

_ «Signor Nikiforov, quali pensa siano le sue possibilità di vittoria?» _

_ «Il suo ritorno ha qualcosa a che fare con l’incidente di Katsuki Yuuri? È vero che il suo allievo non tornerà più a pattinare?» _

Victor non sembra turbato dal frastuono dei reporter e aspetta pazientemente che torni il silenzio prima di prendere la parola. Parla con calma e lentamente, senza alcuna esitazione.

«Non ho alcun dubbio sull’esito della competizione» sorride, e dal divano del suo salotto sorride perfino Yuuri. Sulla mano che stringe il microfono non c’è traccia dell’anello che è sparito anche del suo dito «Partecipo per vincere.»

A quel punto il cicaleccio della stampa diventa assordante. Altre mani volano in aria per chiedere la parola, ma Victor non sembra prestar loro attenzione e si limita a girare il blocco appunti verso la telecamera. Al centro del foglio, quasi completamente bianco, campeggia una sola parola.

_ Dawn _

«Questo sarà il tema della mia stagione. Non ho altro da aggiungere» inclina graziosamente la testa e regala un altro sorriso alle telecamere «Spero farete tutti il tifo per me.»

Yuuri si sporge in avanti e spegne la televisione, ignorando le proteste di Mari e Minako che avrebbero voluto continuare a seguire la diretta della cerimonia. Mentre infila la giacca per uscire, diretto alla sessione di fisioterapia, si chiede se chiamare Victor per congratularsi con lui. Ormai sono settimane che non parlano al telefono, dopo quell’imbarazzante prima volta che era stata tutta un susseguirsi di “ _Victor, io…”_ e “ _No, non dire niente, lo capisco”, “Sì, però volevo-”, “Yuuri, va bene così. Come va il ginocchio?”, “Tutto bene. Ora scusa, devo andare”, “D’accordo, ci sentiamo presto”, e “D’accordo, ti chiamo io”_ anche se in verità non l’aveva mai chiamato. C’erano stati messaggi che non riuscivano a dire niente e silenzi molto più espliciti. Victor in fondo non glielo aveva nemmeno accennato che avrebbe partecipato al Grand Prix. Forse non le voleva, le sue congratulazioni, e poi cosa c’era da congratularsi? Ancora non aveva vinto nulla.

Il tempo passa e quella telefonata non la fa mai.

Hasetsu è una piccola città, ma per quanto possa provarci Yuuri non può esiliarsi dal mondo. Le notizie del ciclo di successi di Victor continuano ad arrivare da ogni parte – sua madre, Minako, perfino l’edicolante sotto casa. Nessuno sembra pensare o accettare che lui di quel Grand Prix non voglia saperne niente. Vorrebbe solo concentrarsi sulla sua guarigione, sulla nuova alba che Victor gli ha promesso, sulla possibilità di ottenerla che gli ha concesso nel solo modo che conosceva. Ormai può fare a meno del bastone e non zoppica neanche più, tranne quando è troppo stanco per riuscire a camminare dritto. Il suo fisioterapista è molto fiero di lui e anche Yuuri sente un cauto affetto per se stesso emergere sotto tutti i rimpianti e le disillusioni.

Il giorno della finale si chiude in camera sua e si rifiuta di uscire. Sa che Victor si è qualificato, lo saprebbe anche se sua sorella non si fosse premurata di informarlo, perché andiamo, è _Victor._ Prima ancora di essere suo amico era un suo fan. Ci aveva creduto fin dall’inizio, forse più di tutti gli altri.

È quasi sera quando un flebile bussare preannuncia l’arrivo di sua madre. Yuuri si volta verso la porta e la vede entrare con il cordless stretto tra le mani, cullandolo come se fosse un figlio.

«È finita?»

Hiroko fa un cenno affermativo con il capo e Yuuri annuisce a sua volta. Per qualche secondo nessuno dei due aggiunge altro, ma poi sua madre glielo dice.

«Sta arrivando.»

A Yuuri non serve sapere altro. Sa che la sua gamba glielo farà rimpiangere, ma scatta in piedi e si infila le scarpe senza nemmeno allacciarle. Corre fuori dalla stanza con tanta foga che nessuno potrebbe paragonarlo allo stesso ragazzo che fino a poche settimane prima si trascinava in giro appoggiandosi a un bastone troppo precoce rispetto ai suoi ventiquattro anni.

Yuuri ignora i richiami ansiosi dei suoi genitori e si precipita fuori di casa con la giacca buttata distrattamente sulle spalle. Forse pensano che stia scappando, che non voglia rivederlo, ma loro non possono sapere. Non possono nemmeno immaginare con quanta cieca fedeltà Yuuri sia certo che è lì che Victor lo cercherà. Ed è lì che lui si farà trovare, forse in ritardo, forse senza capire bene perché, ma sarà lì.

Non dovrebbe correre, non ancora, probabilmente se ne pentirà. Il dolore parte dal ginocchio destro e si espande un po’ di più ogni volta che il piede tocca terra, arrivando a bruciargli il polpaccio, la coscia, a un certo punto addirittura il petto. Yuuri corre ancora più forte e si lascia consumare dalle fiamme. Gli spuntano delle lacrime agli angoli degli occhi, ma lui nemmeno se ne accorge. Gli viene quasi da ridere.

Quando l’insegna dell’Ice Castle appare da dietro l’ultima curva, si prende finalmente il lusso di rallentare e riprendere fiato. I polmoni lo implorano per almeno qualche secondo di quiete, ma Yuuri non può fermarsi. Continua a camminare, anche se ormai deve trascinare la gamba, e spinge la porta d’ingresso entrando con la furia di un tornado. Yuko lo guarda dall’abitacolo che usa come ufficio e non dice niente. Accenna un sorriso e un saluto che Yuuri non ricambia mentre gli lancia le chiavi della pista.

«Ricordati di chiudere, quando te ne vai» si raccomanda prima di uscire. Yuuri annuisce ed entra nel palazzetto vuoto.

Ha ancora il fiato corto quando si siede su una panchina a bordo pista. Il tempo passa e anche il suo respiro torna regolare, mentre guarda la distesa di ghiaccio che gli si apre davanti come l’ultima salita da percorrere prima di portare a termine la sua scalata. L’unico tratto che non può percorrere da solo. La cinghia dei pattini pesa dolorosamente tra le sue dita indolenzite dal freddo e allora li lascia andare, permettendo che cadano a terra con un tonfo sordo.

Non gli rimane che aspettare.

Passano ore, o forse minuti, ma non fa differenza, perché alla fine Victor arriva.

Yuuri lo sente prima ancora che i suoi passi risuonino nell’immensità dello spazio vuoto. Aspetta che si sieda accanto a lui prima di voltarsi a fronteggiare i suoi occhi.

Victor sorride. Al polso ha il nastro della medaglia d’oro con cui sta giocherellando, passando il pollice su ogni sporgenza e incavatura. 

Il cuore di Yuuri salta un battito. Una gioia spontanea e un po’ infantile, ultima erede dell’adolescenza passata ad appendere poster di Victor Nikiforov sulle pareti della sua stanza, gli piega gli angoli delle labbra verso l’alto.

«Hai vinto» dice solo, con voce un po’ roca, e prima che possa accorgersene il suo braccio scivola su quello di Victor. Cerca la sua mano e la stringe forte, sorridendo quando lo sente ricambiare senza esitazioni.

«Abbiamo vinto» risponde Victor. Si sfila la medaglia dal polso e gliela mette al collo, scuotendo piano la testa quando lo sente iniziare a protestare «È tua. L’ho vinta per te.»

Yuuri non può nemmeno ribattere per colpa di quel groppo in gola che sembra bloccargli tutte le vie respiratorie. All’improvviso non riesce più a guardarlo in faccia, ma le dita di Victor si posano sul suo viso e lo costringono ad alzare di nuovo lo sguardo.

«La nostra promessa, te la ricordi?»

Yuuri se la ricorda, ricorderebbe anche se Victor non estraesse dalla tasca la piccola scatola che contiene i loro anelli. È lui il primo a prenderne uno e infilarlo al dito del suo ex coach, anche se le mani gli tremano così tanto che rischia quasi di farlo cadere a terra. Solo quando il cerchietto d’argento torna a stringere anche il suo anulare, dopo tanti mesi di assenza, si accorge di quanto si sia sentito incompleto fino a quel momento. Adesso sembra davvero che tutti i pezzi siano finalmente tornati al loro posto.

Victor si inginocchia davanti a lui e gli sfila le scarpe. All’inizio Yuuri prova a protestare – _aspetta, Victor, non so se ci riesco, sono mesi che non lo faccio_ – ma alla fine cede e si lascia infilare i pattini ai piedi. Gli permette perfino di aiutarlo ad alzarsi, forse perché sa che non riuscirebbe mai a reggersi da solo. Le gambe gli tremano troppo e la corsa che lo ha portato fino all’Ice Castle lo ha sfiancato più di quanto vorrebbe ammettere.

Victor è il primo a salire sul ghiaccio. Gli prende entrambe le mani e lo tira gentilmente verso di sé, guidandolo lungo il bordo della pista. Per qualche minuto pattinano così, in silenzio, senza lasciare mai la presa l’uno sull’altro. Yuuri non ha più paura di cadere perché sa che Victor non lo lascerebbe mai andare. Chiude gli occhi e si riprende il freddo, il sibilo del ghiaccio sotto le lame, la sensazione di poter spiccare il volo da un momento all’altro. Il suo pattinaggio.

Il suo ginocchio ritorna sano, le platee si riempiono, la finale del Grand Prix aspetta solo lui. Gli occhi del suo allenatore sono pieni di orgoglio mentre lo guardano concludere la sua esibizione senza nemmeno una sbavatura. 

Basta riaprire gli occhi per rendersi conto che quello che sarebbe potuto succedere, se solo non avesse tentato quel Salchow, non è mai successo. Solo una cosa resta la stessa, lo sguardo di Victor che gli dice _va bene così, Yuuri. Sono fiero di te._ E allora va davvero bene così. 

Le mani di Victor si stringono attorno alle sue. Ormai sono al centro della pista.

«Salta, Yuuri.»

E Yuuri salta. I suoi piedi si staccano dal ghiaccio mentre le braccia di Victor lo sorreggono, portandolo più in alto di quanto avrebbe mai potuto immaginare, più lontano di quanto sarebbe mai potuto arrivare da solo.

Quando atterra di nuovo le sue labbra trovano quelle di Victor come se fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo. Non stanno nemmeno pattinando più, serrati in un abbraccio tanto stretto da togliere il fiato. Yuuri nasconde le lacrime seppellendo il viso nel petto del suo ex allenatore.

_ Va tutto bene,  _ si ritrova a pensare, con una sorta di malinconico stupore, _va tutto bene_. Ed è vero.

Si porta una mano al cuore e si accorge che non gli fa più male.

[](https://postimg.org/image/lkytkvb9v/)  
  


 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Note dell'autrice: è il mio primo lavoro su Yuri on Ice e la mia prima fanfiction dopo tipo mille anni (e la prima su ao3) - e ovviamente per riflettere il mood della novità angst a gogo *riot*  
> Niente, ringrazio i Sonata Arctica per aver fatto da colonna sonora alla stesura e Yuuri e Victor per essere così gay <3


End file.
